


gonna eat you whole

by ahgasses



Series: bite me, mark me, make me yours [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut, just tryin something new, like very shameless smut, lol what else..., mention of multiple orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasses/pseuds/ahgasses
Summary: Pressing his lips lightly at the corner of Jinyoung's mouth, he presses his cock inside of Jinyoung's hole, wanting to go again and who is Jinyoung to deny Jaebum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just trying something new. and because there's lack of jjp a/b/o dynamics out there and i kinda craving for one. 
> 
> i swear this sucks lol

 

Jinyoung is so fucking wet. His hole is dripping out so much of Jaebum's cum mixed with his own transparent slick and watching his cum dripping out of Jinyoung's hole makes Jaebum's heart swells with pride as he groans softly. 

 

The bed sheet is soaked and the pillows are thrown over on the floor, along with their scattered clothes. It has been few hours since Jaebum's heat strike and Jaebum has brought three orgasms out, which one of them was dry, from Jinyoung. Jaebum should be sorry for draining his mate during his heats, but Jinyoung's beggings, telling him to keep going, keep pounding into him after he cummed for second time making Jaebum lost his control. 

 

And he has stopped feeling sorry. 

 

Spooning Jinyoung from behind, Jaebum trails his lips from the back of Jinyoung's nape up to the back of Jinyoung's ear, sucking loudly on his mate's sensitive spot behind the ear, causing his mate to shifts in his deep slumber. Not feeling enough, Jaebum trails his other free hand which was curled loosely around Jinyoung's neck down to one of his nipples, rubbing his thumb against it slowly and the sensation around it bringing out a soft whimper from Jinyoung. 

 

Jaebum has his cock springing back to life and he is so fucking hard as he rubs his cock against the smooth surface of Jinyoung's back, messily smearing slick on it. Jaebum then grabs his own cock, placing it down under Jinyoung's clenching around nothing hole and growls at how fucking good it feels as he messily and almost roughly ruts his cock between Jinyoung's ass. 

 

"Fuck," Jaebum groans as he starts to bite on Jinyoung's skins, tugging them hard in between his teeth and releases it only to have a good look of the skins bruises so prettily. 

 

Jinyoung is awake, Jaebum knows by the way Jinyoung is shivering and whimpering as he rubs his ass back at the sensation having Jaebum's hard cock between it. Jaebum let his lips lingers behind Jinyoung's ear as his hand starts stroking Jinyoung's hardening cock. 

 

"Jae-Jaebummie," Jinyoung gasps at the overstimulation of having Jaebum's thumb and index finger playing with the head of his cock and Jaebum's fingers of his other hand starts to tease around his wet hole. 

 

"Let's play, yeah?" Jaebum asks, but not really wanting an answer as he curls his fingers around his cock and pushes the head of his already red and oozing out precum cock  slightly around Jinyoung's clenching and unclenching hole, "Been waitin' for you to wake up so that I can fuck you until you're screaming my name  _again_ ,"

 

Jinyoung shamelessly moans out loud, not caring if he's going to get complains from his neighbors once he steps out of their apartment, not when Jaebum is slamming his cock inside of him and starts to pulling in and out of him so roughly with filths spilling beside his ear. 

 

"You're still so tight, Jinyoungie," Jaebum grunts, breathing harshly and Jinyoung places his hand on top of Jaebum's hand which is gripping his asscheek and grips Jaebum's hand a little bit too harder, "Gonna fuck you until you loose, yeah?"

 

His lower lip tucks under his teeth, biting in the meat harshly as Jaebum shifts their position with Jinyoung on his stomach and Jaebum kisses along his spine before slips one of his hand under Jinyoung's stomach and presses it up, telling Jinyoung to stick his ass up higher. Jinyoung obeys and the position makes him whimper as the head of Jaebum's cock is pressing slightly against his prostate. 

 

Jaebum doesn't waste his time and slamming his cock rushingly inside of Jinyoung and pulling it out until the tip of his cock stuck around Jinyoung's wet and red rim only to slams it back roughly.

 

"My good boy, yeah?" Jaebum praises Jinyoung along with each thrust and Jinyoung chokes on air when Jaebum gives particular hard thrusts, "My good omega, letting his alpha fucks him, uses him during his heat. Fuck, you're good, yeah baby? Mm, fuck, feel so good around my cock, yeah?"

 

Jinyoung whines and there's something swells inside of him as Jaebum praises him. Jinyoung  _wants more_. He wants Jaebum to praise him more. Jinyoung looks back over his shoulder, taking in Jaebum's pleasure expression and he moans out loud, bringing both of his hands to his back and grasps his asscheeks harshly, keeping them apart. Jaebum slows down his movement, looking down on now a good and clear look Jinyoung's hole sucking half of his cock in.

 

"Fuck me, Jaebummie," Jinyoung whispers as he looks over his shoulder at Jaebum, "Use me. Use me for your pleasure. Fuck me and fill me up with your cum. Fuck me until I'm loose, Jaebummie," 

 

"Fuck, Jinyoung," 

 

Jaebum cums in his third hard thrust inside of Jinyoung and he groans at the feeling of Jinyoung's hole clenches around his cock. Jaebum pulls his cock out and watches as his cum spills out of Jinyoung's wet and abused hole and he growls as he immediately dives in to lick around Jinyoung's rim and shoves his tongue inside of Jinyoung. 

 

It was too much. Jinyoung's dribbles with cum cock twitches unbearably at the overstimulation. He is so fucking senstive and Jaebum won't stop fucking his hole with his tongue and Jinyoung fucking loves it. He never says it out loud but he knows that Jaebum knows that he fucking loves it when Jaebum fucks him when he's sensitive after his orgasms. Be it whether his own heat or Jaebum's hear or when they were having their casual sex, Jinyoung loves it. 

 

Jaebum licks around Jinyoung's rim so messily. Spits dribbling down to Jinyoung's thighs and he feels Jinyoung shivers. His cock is hardening again and Jaebum curls his fingers around his cock, pumping it roughly. He pulls away from Jinyoung's hole, and presses his cheek against Jinyoung's thigh before biting it harshly causing Jinyoung to yelps. 

 

"So fucking wet, Jinyoungie," Jaebum rasps out as he watches slick coming out from Jinyoung's hole, "You really love it when I tonguefucked you sensitive? You love it when I fuck you sensitive?"

 

Jinyoung looks over his shoulder and Jaebum looks at him as his hand pumps around his hard cock. Knowing what Jinyoung wants, he bends over Jinyoung, his free hand on Jinyoung's side as he let his cock traps between Jinyoung's asscheeks. Pressing his lips lightly at the corner of Jinyoung's mouth, he presses his cock inside of Jinyoung's hole, wanting to go again and who is Jinyoung to deny Jaebum. 

 


End file.
